


Sunflower Seeds

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brief Side Changhyuk, Comedy, Fluff, Hamster!Kihyun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Showki, Unexplained Events, human!Hyunwoo, human!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: “You’ll fall for him before you notice, we promise.”(based on shownuthesims' latest post)





	Sunflower Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> Not sure how much I like this but here you go, I hope it's decent even though I wrote this at work. You said you wanted a fic about it so here you go c:
> 
> Based on [shownuthesims'](https://twitter.com/shownuthesims/status/1118672414391406592?lang=en) latest post about hamster Ki c:

Hyunwoo cherishes his friends. He thinks, sometimes, that they can be a little dramatic, and maybe a little too loud — though he’d never say it aloud —, but he is fully aware that they cherish him right back, and that a word of advice from them means they care, that they worry. He wishes sometimes that they wouldn’t though.

When he opens the door to his flat at eleven in the morning of a Saturday, he regrets having ever worn a League of Legends shirt he had grabbed by accident from his and Jooheon’s stuff back when they were roommates. That shirt had been the reason Lee Minhyuk started a conversation with him at a grocery store, which led to this moment, where that same Lee Minhyuk stood, four years later, on his doorstep with Im Changkyun by his side, holding a small plastic cage and big incriminating grins on their faces.

 

“I really don’t see the point of this.” He sighs, fifteen minutes later, sitting on his couch and watching the little orange and white hamster walk around in his cage while his two dongsaengs decorate the old fish aquarium in his living room that has been empty for over a year. “It doesn’t even seem to like me.”

“First of all, hyung,” starts Changkyun, turning around with a hand on his waist and a raised finger towards him. “It’s a  _ he,  _ and second of all, you need company. And we don’t think you’re ready for a dog yet.”

“Why not? You two have a dog,” he states, looking unfazed.

“Yeah, but there’s two of us,” Minhyuk inputs. “And you’re a cat person.”

“Besides,” Changkyun speaks up again. “Look at him! He’s so cute. We walked around the shop and he was just  _ calling  _ for you.”

“I don’t know how to care for a hamster though,” points out the older. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Changkyun steps forward. He reaches for the cage, opens it, and gently takes out the small fluffy thing. “We know, so we made some research and we have all you need to know,” he explains. Changkyun holds his empty hand back towards Minhyuk, who takes a stack of paper from his own bag and hands it to him. “Here,” he says as he drops the paper onto the couch. “And here’s your new best friend.” The younger man smiles, gently passing the hamster onto Hyunwoo’s bigger hands.

The older man is scared. The small creature in his hands is light, fluffy, and if not for his tiny feet and hands, it would feel like a warm pompom. He’s scared he might hurt it, knowing sometimes his strength is forgotten by himself — and reminded by Hyungwon, who ends up being the subject of it by accident sometimes.

“What if I hurt it- him?” he asks. “He’s so small.”

“Hyung, you can be gentle,” Minhyuk bids in. “When you’re not paying attention, you’re gentle doing and handling delicate things. You won’t hurt little Ki.” 

“Ki?”

Changkyun smiles. “The people at the shop called him Ki. He’s a year old so he was there for a while already. You can change it if you want though,” 

Hyunwoo watches as the hamster inspects his thumb, holding it with his very small paws (hands?), and probably trying to figure out if he can sneak a few bites. “I like Ki,” he says quietly.

“Does it mean you’ll keep him?” Minhyuk jumps from behind the younger male, and smiles wide as he wraps his arms around his waist.

The older sighs. “You’ve assembled his place on my aquarium and he seems to have befriended my thumb. I don’t think I have a choice.”

They cheer, louder than Hyunwoo would have preferred, and he tells himself at least Ki won’t be that noisy.

He’s wrong.

The first few days are a bit of a hassle. He’s not sure what he can or can’t do with the hamster, how much he could let him out of the cage, how much he could eat, how much water he should be having or how long he should be sleeping for. Ki is usually awake and on the run when he’s asleep, and in the mornings Hyunwoo takes him out and feeds him sunflower seeds by the couch while he has breakfast, and Ki seems to enjoy it enough.

He likes to believe the hamster recognizes him, that he enjoys his company. The little fluffy presence makes him warm, brightens up his days when he’s having a gloomy one.

Ki also keeps him up at night sometimes, running on his wheel, but the sound is familiar now, and it makes him company when he can’t sleep.

He has to admit his friends were not wrong, even if impulsive. He’s a domestic person, and he’s been living on his own for two years. At first he missed Jooheon, and then he had gotten used to being by himself, especially after having broken up with his girlfriend Bora. He had tried dating again, both boys and girls, but nothing serious had happened since then, and for months now he’s been by himself, save for hanging out with friends and visiting his family here and there. Now, though, he has his Ki.

Something Hyunwoo discovers about himself, is that he is a smoocher. He pecks Ki’s head or back whenever he has him out, and he loves his little hamster smell, but would not be caught dead admitting it. Ki seems to enjoy it too, though, which he’s very pleased about. He curls up his little fists and rubs his nose, and Hyunwoo watches like it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen, every time.

Ki’s with him for a month and a half, until one day Hyunwoo gets up from bed in the morning — a Saturday, which seems to be a cursed day for him — and Ki’s nowhere to be found. He panics, looks around to see if he’s maybe buried under the substrate, and when he lifts the hamster’s little house, he sees it: sunflower seeds, lined up and forming the word “Bye.”

He doesn’t understand. Is it some kind of sick joke? Hyunwoo calls for the hamster, digs around for him, and when he doesn’t find Ki anywhere, he sits in front of the cage on the floor, rests his back against the wood, and his eyes fill up with tears. He’s confused, and worried, and he wants Ki to show up.

He takes off his glasses, puts them on the floor next to him and covers his face with his hands, breathing heavily as a tear runs down. He doesn’t hear the sound of small feet against the floor, approaching him, and is surprised to look up and see a man standing there, with grey wavy hair and a face so beautiful Hyunwoo stares for a good second. Then the man lowers a hand he’s had open, kneels next to the man on the floor, and shows it to him.

There on the palm of his small and weirdly familiar hand, are sunflower seeds, lined up and forming the word “Hi.”

What?

“Hi, hello, annyeong,” the man says with a small smile, and the top of his cheeks greet him with dimples.

Hyunwoo is confused. He wipes his face and stares at the man, wondering if he’s done something to Ki.

And then he lowers his head in a deep bow, and stays there. Hyunwoo feels awkward staring, so he does the polite thing to do and reciprocates the courtesy, bowing as well. Though when he straightens up, the man is still there, unmoving, and he inches closer to Hyunwoo as the seconds pass, seemingly waiting for something.

“Can I help you?” he questions.

The man’s hand moves up slowly, and he gives Hyunwoo a look that has his gut wrenching. He looks hurt, upset and offended. Has he done something wrong?

“Are you okay?”

The man doesn’t respond, but his hands coil up in small fists and he brings one up to rub against his nose, sniffing.

That’s  _ way _ too familiar for Hyunwoo’s liking.

“Are you upset?” asks the man, looking down at the older’s shirt, brows furrowed.

“What? Why?”

“You didn’t kiss my head. You always do that when you see me.” He sniffs.

Hyunwoo then has a realization he feels very,  _ very _ odd about having. “Ki?”

The man nods, and he sniffs once more when his eyes fill with tears. Hyunwoo moves back, away from him, confused. He takes his glasses from the floor, and puts them on to better see his face. The first thing he notices is:  _ holy shit he really is beautiful.  _ The second being that he does recognize this man, but he knows he hasn’t seen him anywhere before. He would remember that face.

He might have stayed silent for too long, because Ki seems to be upset still. He stands up and goes inside, enters the kitchen and soon is out of his sight.

Still not understanding what’s going on, Hyunwoo stands up and goes into the kitchen after him. He never liked his hamster being sad or fussy, and he still doesn’t like it even if he’s human now.

“Hey. Are you there?” he calls.

He finds him sitting by the counter on a stool, staring at a jar of sunflower seeds Hyunwoo keeps there with a scowl.

“Hey,” he tries again, but Ki turns his head away from him with another sniff. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t like me like this,” he says, and Hyunwoo notices he has a lisp. His heart screams. “I should have known.”

“Look at me,” he asks softly, and the man does. He stands up and he sustains his gaze with a slight frown, his eyes very slightly swollen from the tears. Hyunwoo then asks, as he needs a true confirmation: “Are you my hamster?”

“I’m your Ki,” the man says. “I’m not a hamster anymore but I’m still Ki. My name is Kihyun.”

“How are you not a hamster anymore?” Hyunwoo questions.

Kihyun shrugs. “I don’t know. Last night you kissed my head and then you went to sleep, and I remember wanting to kiss you back.” He admits, and Hyunwoo blushes. “So I decided I could try to. And somehow this happened.”

“Are you going to leave?” Hyunwoo asks. He doesn’t know why, but it comes out before he can realize.

Kihyun shakes his head quickly, with wide eyes. “No way! I did this because I love you.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen as well, and his lips part as he’s unsure of what to say. Then Kihyun smiles.

“I can’t believe I can say it now.” He giggles, then goes serious all of sudden. “I’m sorry you had to clean my poop.”

Hyunwoo grimaces, but chuckles along. “You’re still adorable,” he says.

Kihyun cups his face, and smiles wide. “So are you.” He squishes the taller man’s cheeks.

He takes one of Kihyun’s hands, and holds it in his own bigger hand with a soft smile, noticing human Ki has the same little mole on his finger as hamster Ki did. He wraps his finger around Hyunwoo’s thumb. Rubs it lovingly, like hamster Ki would.

Then Hyunwoo leans in, and Kihyun closes his eyes with a soft smile still on his lips as Hyunwoo’s own meet the skin of his forehead, where his parted hair reveals it. It’s more drawn out than the kisses he’d get as a hamster, and he slides his hand from the man’s cheeks to the back of his neck, his thumbs caressing the soft skin.

Hyunwoo pulls back, and Kihyun’s still smiling, his eyes shining.

The shorter man wraps his arms around his middle, and brings him in, pressing his nose against his shoulder and breathing in, sighing against his shirt. “I love the way you smell.”

He’s taken back, but it’s not the first time in the day, so he wraps his arms back around Kihyun and buries his nose on the hair by his temple. He feels him kiss his jaw, and his ears go warm. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” Kihyun admits.

“It’s nice,” the taller man admits shyly. “Are you gonna turn back into a hamster, though?” 

“No way!” Kihyun shakes his head, and moves his head so he can press the tip of his pointy nose against his button-y one. “I’m gonna take care of you like you’ve taken care of me. We’ll be like a family.”

Hyunwoo’s filled with hope, all of sudden. Hope he didn’t know he needed and didn’t expect to have. “So you’re staying?”

Ki closes his eyes, and rubs his nose against his in an eskimo kiss, before pecking it. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable, the dynamics had me confused for most of it bc tbh how does a hamster turned human acts?? Well anyways  
> Drop a comment and leave kudos if you liked it!  
> Twitter and Curious Cat are DoctorFatCat as well  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
